Opowieści z Zed Island
' Opowieści z Zed Island '- Jest to seria opowiadań stworzona przez administratora wiki - Zyksyfa . Opis serii Historia opowiada o Lukasie i jego przyjaciołach którzy mieszkają na sztucznej wyspie - Zed Island - stworzonej przez rodziców Lukasa. Podczas swoich "przygód" mniej więcej: walczą z mafią, mutantami a także innym złem, na początku serii są jeszcze nastolatkami i mają jeszcze jednego przeciwnika - szkołę. Na podstawie serialu wyjdą 3 filmy (2 prequele i 1 sequel). Sezon 1 Sezon ten przedstawia początkowe akcje bohaterów, a także służy jako wstęp do kolejnych odcinków. Odcinki Sezon 1 S1. E1. Bitwa na plaży. Plaża Boom Beach, ktokolwiek wymyślał tą nazwę musi mieć gdzieś prawa autorskie. Lukas i Jay wybrali się tam, by popatrzeć na ładne panie... to znaczy odpocząć po ciężkim szkolnym tygodniu. Jay próbował imponować dziewczynom poprzez swoje zdolności surfera, jednak z marnym powodzeniem. Lukas wybrał lenistwo i rozstawił swój ekwipunek do opalania, włożył ciemne okulary i położył obok siebie butelkę wody, z której co trochę siorbał. Jay próbował wykonać swój popisowy numer, jednak jedyne co wykonał, to sztukę spadania z deski. Mokry chłopak lekko zdenerwowany odłożył deskę i poszedł szukać szczęścia w barze. Lukas wziął z niego przykład, bo nie lubi on nic nie robić, więc wziął swoją torbę i się tam udał. Chłopaki usiedli po obu stronach przypadkowej ładnej dziewczyny próbując jakoś zaimponować, jednak ta odeszła przy pierwszej próbie. Załamany Jay uderzył głową w stół. W telewizorze prezenter przedstawiał różne nudne fakty, które Lukas skomentował słowami - "Ciekawsze rzeczy widzę na matematyce." - na co Jay prychnął - "Pewnie swoją psiapsiółę Mayę." - Na co Lukas odparł, że chodziło mu o ulamki, jego przyjaciel odpowiedział coś w stylu 'ta, jasne'. Chłopaki mieli sobie już iść, jednak przerwała im to ciężarówka, która wjechała w drzwi baru. Lukas pomyślał sobie - "I kolejna szyba, którą muszę spłacać.". Z ciężarówki wyszła 4 bandytów, którzy bronią grozili przyjaciołom, by lepiej uciekali jeżeli im życie miłe. Lukas szybko wyciągnął swój miecz i wytrącił bandytom ich broń. Lukas odpowiada - "Może zrobimy tak: Wy sobie grzecznie pójdziecie i nie będziecie ludziom przeszkadzać przy ich czasie wolnym, a ja nie odetnę wam dłoni, zgoda?" - Na co bandyta odpowiada śmiechem i rzuca się na chłopaka, jednak ten zwala go z nóg i zabiera się za drugiego. Jay tymczasem bierze krzesło i powala trzeciego na ziemię oraz bierze jego pistolet i strzela w kolano czwartego, jednak mimo obrażeń udaje mu się skorzystać z walkie-talkie i wezwać posiłki. Na zewnątrz pojawiły się 4 ciężarówki, po 4 chłopa każda. Lukas poleca Jay'owi wziąć jego latającą deskę surfingową i zaatakować nieprzyjaciół z góry. Przyjaciel pyta się, czym, przez co Lukas daje mu rozkładany stalowy kij i sam wychodzi na zewnątrz. Jay popatrzył na siatkę, na której umieszczone były dekoracje, po czym wpadł na pewien pomysł. W tym samym czasie Lukas nokautował kolejnych zbirów, jednak po pewnym czasie został otoczony i musiał się poddać, jednak zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się ruszyć, Jay owinął przeciwników w znalezioną, a także lekko zmodyfikowaną siatką i powiesił oponentów na drzewie. Lukas potem polecił barmanowi zabawić się w konfidenta i zadzwonić po Policję, jak też zrobił. Przyjaciele wrócili do swojej małej bazy nad jeziorem, gdzie Maya akurat na nich czekała. Dziewczyna zapytała ich jak minął dzień, na co odparli, że do końca weekendu nie mają zamiaru nic robić. Koleżanka pokiwała głową, i przypomniała Lukasowi (z którym chodziła do klasy) o sprawdzianie z matematyki, Jay zaśmiał się z przyjaciela, bo sam nie musiał nic robić, jednak Maya wyprowadziła go z błędu mówiąc, że przeglądała jego zeszyty i ten ma tonę pracy domowej z fizyki, na co jemu zrzędła mina i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Maya podeszła do Lukasa i przytulając go powiedziała, że może się razem z nią pouczyć, po czym razem weszli do jej pokoju... S1. E2. Zyksyf Corp. Customs. Pobliże Todrugiego City, warsztat samochodowy Zyksyf Corp Customs, będący również szkołą nauki jazdy. Nie wiadomo kto pozwolił Lukasowi prowadzić tę szkołę, ale musiał zamówić za dużo u dilera, w każdym razie jako tyran... znaczy dumny prezydent wyspy musiał się tym zająć, bo wszyscy znający się na jeździe '''tajemniczo '''zniknęli na Mościenudy. Chłopak ma zaraz przyjąć pierwszego naiwniaka... znaczy ucznia, jednak Maya postanowiła się pojawić i zagadać. Z jej mowy można było łatwo się domyślić, że go lubi, co było zauważalne dużo wcześniej. Dziewczyna prosiła go, by tym razem sobie nie żartował z uczniów, jak to było ostatnio. Lukas odpowiedział, że się zastanowi, więc Maya trochę zachichotała, pożegnała się i poszła. Pierwszym uczniem był... **meh**... Jay. Lukas go zauważywszy powiedział - "A ty nie za młody jak na naukę jazdy?" - jednak Jay był pewien swego i ciężko było go odwieść, więc zaczęła się nauka. Warto wspomnieć, że występowały wtedy słowa nieurodziwe, więc autor postanowił pominąć tę część. Jay mocno wkurzony wyszedł, a Lukas był z siebie dumny, że znowu sobie darował. Przychodzi Menel, ten był pełnoletni, więc chłopak nie mógł go wyprosić z tego powodu. Co z tego, że podchodził do testu po raz tysięczny, ale wciąż walczy o swoje, co nie wróżyło dobrze. Część pisemna wyszła całkiem całkiem (uczył się głównie metodą prób i błędów) no i przyszedł czas na praktyczny. Lukas trochę się bał, że opijus zaraz w coś wjedzie, więc na siedzenie postawił swój hologram, więc czuł się bezpieczny, a pijak nie zauważy różnicy... no poza wielokrotnością hologramu. Chłopak więc wysłał menela w trasę. Po krótkim czasie opijus pyta - "Co cło to za nłapis - NUKE!?" - Lukas wnet się zerwał z bazy, wziął linę z hakiem, telefon i rewolwer i ruszył za nim. Zadzwonił do swojego oddziału SWAT by zatrzymali pijaka nim uderzy w reaktor atomowy. Sam Lukas niczym człowiek-pająk liną z hakiem przemieszczał się coraz bliżej "ucznia". Oddział specjalny już był na miejscu, jednak menel nadal mógł przebić się samochodem, więc Lukas strzelił mu w opony i go zatrzymał. Menel został wysłany na wieczny odwyk, a w szkole jazdy pojawił się znak "MENELOM WSTĘP WZBRONIONY" i grożono im wyrzutnią rakiet. Kolejny uczeń, a tym razem uczennica: Gotka z depresją. Test pisemny zdała dobrze, jednak na teście praktycznym... - "Co ty robisz!? ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ!" - Lukas. Gotka na to - "Meh, mi wszystko jedno." - zaraz miała uderzyć w słup, ale chłopak ogłuszył dziewczynę, zatrzymał wóz, wysłał ją do psychiatryka na wieki i dorobił kolejny znak - "GOTKOM I INNYM Z DEPRESJĄ WSTĘP WZBRONIONY" przy czym i im grożono, ale psychiatrykiem. Kolejny klient: Plastik, czyli laska która ma wszystko sztuczne (tak, to co chłopy lubią też). Jedyne co ją obchodziło na oby testach, to to, czy nie ma za mało szminki za ustach i to, kiedy zrobi sobie kolejne selfie. Podczas jazdy robiła sobie makijaż i miała gdzieś niewinnych przechodniów i w ogóle to co się dzieje z przodu. Po tym ciężkim przeżyciu pojawił się kolejny znak - "PLASTIKOM WSTĘP WZBRONIONY". No i kolejny, ostatni na dziś: Gangster. Cały czas groził Lukasowi pistoletem, więc od razu przeszli do testu praktycznego... ale to był test dla Lukasa. Buntownik zatrzymał się przy sklepie jubilerskim... a SWAT już na niego czekało. Chciał wziąć chłopaka za zakładnika, ale już miał przy głowie jego rewolwer. Lukas miał już dość tego całego uczenia, więc rozwiesił ogłoszenia w sprawie pracy jako nauczyciela jazdy a zgłosili się... Menel, Gotka, Plastik i Gangster, co zamurowało Lukasa... S1. E3. Zemsta Wiksa. Kategoria:ZXYV Kategoria:Seriale